Various ornamental emblems and driver displays incorporate visual, acoustic and/or haptic system for communicating with the driver. Visual interfaces for these systems must minimize driver distraction while operating the vehicle and the workload on the driver to comprehend and respond to the visual display information. Conventional instrument panel and center-stack displays require the driver's attention be drawn away from navigating the vehicle. Similarly, idealized heads up displays can be jarring and sometimes distracting to the driver. Therefore, a need in the art exists for an ornamental display that utilizes the driver's peripheral vision and allows the driver to keep both hands on the wheel while maintaining focus in their direct line of sight.